


How annoying can angels be?

by Spaghetti4U



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: F/M, Flonne being excited over nothing as usual, Fluff, cause she is Flonne's partner in crime, etna is mentionned, sets during disgaea 1, two prinnies are there too but they are off doing whatever prinnies do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti4U/pseuds/Spaghetti4U
Summary: Laharl can't miss twice on that picnic opportunity, even if he'd rather stay home.
Relationships: Flonne/Laharl, Furon | Flonne & Rahāru | Laharl, Furon | Flonne/Rahāru | Laharl
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	How annoying can angels be?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Can you believe I started this fic in December 2018? It was about when Disgaea 1 released on Nintendo Switch. It has stayed in my draft for over a year now, but I really wanted to finish it. 
> 
> I hold Disgaea dear in my heart for many reasons, it's by far the funniest series of games I've ever played, but in term of relationships, nothing comes close to Laharl and Flonne. I love them both so much, so I decided to give them this little tribute where Laharl 'learns' how to love.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the middle of the morning and she was already making a fuss.

"Come on! Come on, Laharl!"

A pair of excited blue eyes was staring at him. Wings slightly shaking, she, Flonne, the angel trainee of the Netherworld, was gently holding Laharl's wrist, tugging it a little towards the dimensional gates.

The blue-haired demon, already pissed so early in the morning was doing his best to stay in place, not moving an inch.

"What do you want from me?"

He sounded annoyed, and well, he was.

Flonne kept going without paying any mind, giving no room for hesitation.

“Follow me! I found such a great spot!”

The demon rose an eyebrow. What did she want this time?

"For what..?", he risked. It was a gamble to ask, but the curiosity was burning the tip of his tongue. His question was rewarded by -or at least triggered- a big smile from the blond girl in front of him.

"For picnic of course!”

"Picnic? What?”, to his own surprise he had answered immediately, maybe he was used to this kind of eccentricities coming from his vassals by now, but he kept his mouth open in awe all the same. Picnic, really? What in the worlds? Flonne stopped tugging, her smile became softer.

“Well, since you couldn’t experience it last time, I thought we had to do it again!”, she giggled.

What did she even mean, 'last time'? He never had intended to do any picnic in the first place. Who was 'we' anyways? Just the two of them? Or someone else was tagging along? He quickly glanced around them, seeing no one else except few demons who were already occupied. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Why should I, the Overlord, picnic with you? I’m a busy demon.”

Well he wasn't really, but he'd rather get bored here than picnic with the Love Freak that was for sure.  
He was already tired just by imagining her rambling about anything, especially love or how pretty clear skies and flowers could be. He almost gagged out of disgust.

She let go, and Laharl was almost sure he would be met with an outraged glare, or maybe even tears, but Flonne was an angel of many surprises so she brought her hands to her chest instead, closing her eyes.

“Oh Laharl! You are finally opening to Love!", their was some kind of emotion the demon couldn't describe in her voice, she kept going, opening her eyes again, less serious than before and more excited once again.

"I think it’s a great time for trying a bonding activity, so you can understand how important friendship is!”, she wondered.

The demon jolted, eyes widening, putting one foot behind to steady himself. Surely she was joking.

“What?!", she really wasn't! He had never seen her so settled on something before! Well, maybe he had, but it was outrageous nonetheless! How could she say that without being embarrassed? How could she even _think_ of something like that without wanting to crawl up in a corner and die?

"Bonding?! I don’t want to bond with you! That’s disgusting!”, he almost cried out, why would a demon "bond" with someone? An angel furthermore! Was she stupid?

“Ooow, don’t be so shy! It’ll be so fun!”, and here she was, all excited, almost jumping where she stood, as if she had just said the most common thing in the worlds.

He shook his head. No way. People were already saying that he had somehow 'changed since the angel was there' so no way he was going to let her drag him to her 'friendship activity' or whatever. He was the Overlord! He had a reputation to maintain! The most demonic demon in the Netherworld!

“No it won’t!", he snapped, "I have better things to do anyway. I’m not going, Love Freak.”, and then he clicked his tongue to make sure his point got across.

There. Now he could leave. Laharl closed his eyes as he started to grin, ah, she would be so devastated that he turned down her invitation, right? Good for her, that would teach her how the things were here, truly a demonic action from the Overlord yet again. He was kind of impressed with himself, if he did say so himself.

“Oh, but I already sent the Prinnies there…”

Laharl suddenly opened his eyes when he heard the disappointed girly voice.

“You what?! And who gave you the authorization to send _my_ Prinnies to some random place!?”

“Why, Etna did!”, she smiled goofily.

Too goofily. She was onto something. That nasty little schemer.  
And now Laharl was pissed even more.

“Etna?! Etna is not the Overlord for what I know!"

Flonne had at least the angel decency of looking a little puzzled by that.

"Aren’t the Prinnies her vassals too?"

Ugh. Why did his vassals had to be that way again? Why couldn't they obey, just for once, and rather kept doing whatever they pleased without asking him first? That was jading.

"So what? Etna's _my_ vassal, so they are _my_ vassals in the first place.", he crossed his arms once again, hoping the strict posture would somehow increase is natural authority and charisma.  
"Now send them back."

Flonne replied almost immediately, with a voice merge with guilt and embarrassment, but also something a little mischievous which he really should have expected.

"Oow... But I can't Laharl..."

He frowned.

"And why's that?"

The angel trainee put her finger back on her lips with her dumbfounded usual expression she wore when she was confused, and believe him when he said that she was always confused, he guessed that wasn't much of a surprise granting where she was from and where she was.

"Because I have no way to contact them now they are gone...", Laharl's posture fell a little as he started to wear the confused expression too.

"What?! Don't you have a freakin' phone or somethin'?"

She only shook her head.

Who had brought her here again?

Laharl briefly discussed the choice of whatever-angel-guy who chose to send Flonne here in his mind, but quickly shut his thought. He let his arms fall on his hips.

"Uuugh...", he closed his eyes, maybe to show his resolve, and opened them wide again, "Okay fine, I'll go get them myself if that's how it is."

The girl posture's straightened, and she brought her knuckles to her waist, eyes gleaming with some kind of flame.

"Does that mean we are actually doing the picnic, Laharl?"

He felt a rush of something, something he didn't like, through his body, it made his antenna stand up and his body tense up.

"Hell no!"

He sighed. How annoying could an angel be?

* * *

They arrived to the 'picnic area', so as Flonne liked to call it. Surprisingly enough, she hadn't rambled too much during the trip, mostly singing along the way. Laharl had far since stopped to try to shut her up anyways.

Although it was an isolated place in the Netherworld (it was to ask themselves how she could have find it in the first place), Laharl immediately spotted a group of demons, circled around two or three Prinnies. His step became slightly faster. What was their deal?

When they arrived closer, they could hear the first demon, a massive blue dragon with a deep, dumb voice, talking:

"Now now, be gentle little Prinnies and give us your money..."

"N-no way dood! We earned it dood!", the first print jolted.

"You can't steal our stuff dood!"

Both Prinnies were shaking helplessly.

Another demon, a ghoul, stepped closer, back arched to look more impressive.

"We wouldn't want any of ya' to get hurt ya' know...", he laughed, voice annoyingly high-pitched. Larhal cursed.

"Hey! Hold it right there! Who do you think you are to bully _my_ vassals?!", he shouted.

The blue dragon slowly turned to face Laharl, giving him a condescending look.

"And who are you supposed to be?", he advanced with some sort of smile.

The first Prinny noticed, and started to panic even more.

"It's the Prince dood! Help us!"

Laharl grinned and crossed his arms. So they were still demons here who ignored who he was, huh? Well he would make sure this kind of mistake would not happen again. He opened his eyes and started to laugh.

"Me? I am the Great Laharl! The one and unique Overlord!", he gritted his teeth showing a toothy, confident smile.

"And I'm going to teach you not to mess with my vassals.", he proudly finished.

"It's Krichevskoy's son!", a voice shouted in the back.

The ghoul responded by a creepy laugh.

"The Overlord? For real!", he looked at his partners, "Man this is our lucky day, he must be loooaded."

Laharl squinted his eyes. Was money the only thing that interested those demons? Extorting Prinnies? Even the worst ones weren't doing something so lame. He quickly glanced at Flonne to see if she was still following, and judging by her outraged look, it was fine. Seeing her so fired up made him grin even more. He drew his sword, now they were both ready to take them down.

* * *

"Heh. That was easy."

Laharl was putting his sword away, sightly disappointed by the weakness of his enemies. Where were the good fighters? Probably not bullying Prinnies around here that was for sure. No one got badly hurt, the results only being some minor scratches even if one of the Prinny almost blew up at a certain point. Speaking of the devils, they were approaching the Overlord at this very moment.

"Thanks Prince, you really saved us here, dood."

They tried to bow a little, failing because of their weird plushy penguin body.

Laharl slowly shook his hand in the air, barely looking.

  
"Yeah yeah, don't mention it. Now go get the stuff we're heading home."

"Already dood? But what about the picnic?", both of them were disappointed.

That was the moment Flonne choose to step closer, obviously still excited by the battle. The flames in her eyes were brighter than usual.

"Oh Laharl! We really kicked their butts didn't we?!", she was almost shaking.

The demon raised an eyebrow.

"'Kicked their butts'? Since when do you talk like that ?"

"Etna taught me this expression.", she giggled sheepishly.

"Hey...", he deadpanned, "Don't you think an angel shouldn't talk this way?"

Flonne paused, as if to register what Laharl had just said. Quickly, she put her hands before her mouth, in a failed attempt to hide her words.

"Oh! A-Ah! Maybe you are right!", she blinked.

Her face made him smirk again.

With the silence now installed, Laharl finally took the time to properly look around them, taking a grasp of the landscape. It was a sort of lowland, with few trees here and there, but nothing else around, no sign of any life of civilization in sight. Just them and the outside. He dared to look at the sky, bright red as usual, that made him feel quite little, not that he really liked the feeling.

"So this is the place, uh?", he started thoughtfully.

"A-ah! Yes it is!", Flonne's voice was high-pitched as usual, but embarrassed, that was new.

His gaze fell on her, and he realized that about everything Flonne was made her stand out here. Her voice was crystalline and sharp, and seemed to pierce through the calm around them, the white of her clothing and wings reflected the brightness of the sky which almost made her shine around the palette of red, grey and green, her long hair, just as clear were almost floating, though he couldn't feel any wind, and her smile warmed the air of desolation around them.  
She looked like life itself. It felt to Laharl that life had nothing to do in this place. And Flonne had nothing to do in the Netherworld.  
The angel standing in front of him seemed almost like a mockery to the lonely landscape around them, yet her simple presence here turned bleakness into comfort, into peace.

"There were demons who tried to rob the Prinnies here.", he simply said, despite his thoughts.

She looked down.

  
"Y-yeah... I guess it wasn't such a great place after all...", she pouted.

No. That was wrong.

"I mean... I guess it's kinda cool spot."

He looked around again.

"And quite silent too."

Then he closed his eyes.

"And I bet those guys where just waiting to ambush people like us here."

"You think so?", she said, hopeful.

He smiled a little.

"Yeah, kinda stuff loser like them would do."

"Maybe!"

He inspired quickly, glancing at the ground.

"So? Are we eating or what?"

Flonne blinked.

"Huh?"

That made Laharl tense, he almost instantly regretted giving in.

"D-don't get the wrong idea okay? I just didn't eat today and all this fighting made me hungry."

"But what if there were other demons..."

He cursed again.

"Aaah, who cares, there is no one else here, and even if they were, we'd just have to beat em' up and that's all."

"O-okay!", she vividly nodded, quickly adding her cutest, "Thank you Laharl!"

"D-don't thank me! That's gross!"

* * *

Flonne was drinking a cup of tea, hell where she even stocked that, watching the landscape as Laharl stuffed his mouth with various sandwiches. He had been enjoying the meal almost alone. Didn't angels eat too? He almost never saw her eating. Maybe cakes or snacks when she was watching her anime stuff and all but apart that, nothing really. And tea? For real? Was there any drink more angelic than that? How could she not be hungry after the fight? Truly, he would never be able to understand angels. After a while and hundred of questions unanswered in his mind, he noticed that he had been staring at her for too long, probably even frowning. Luckily for him she hadn't noticed, or at least, didn't mention it.

He decided to break the silence, mouth still full.

"So... what is this bonding thing you were talking about ? ...How does it work?"

He didn't really know why he asked that in the first place, and frankly, that was probably the worst thing he had done today, but at least it would kill his boredom, maybe.  
Flonne turned her attention to the demon boy, wings fluttering a little, betraying her interest. Her eyes started gleaming as a smile formed on her lips. For some reason beyond Laharl's reasoning, she seemed happy, more than usual that is.

"Bonding is the action of strengthening a relationship with someone, through the act of sharing with them for example. Like we are sharing food right now! It's giving a little part of yourself to the others so that love is shining brighter together!"

She giggled happily, closing her eyes, cheeks even pinkening a little. Whatever she was talking about, she really was thrilled by it, he figured.

He he looked at the food and decided he didn't really feel like they were sharing anything since she wasn't eating. So maybe they weren't bonding or whatever after all, well, good for him.

"Ugh, you're such a Love Freak ya' know that?" He bit in his meal again gazing directly into the big blue eyes. "Why is it so important to you anyways?"

It was a genuine question. Why someone would be so obsessed by love? Couldn't she find better interests?

Flonne's smile grew wider.

"Love is the essence of all good in the world! Everyone loves, angels, humans, and even demons, I'm sure of it!", Laharl shrugged, "Loving is the most important thing ever! It makes you happy and makes other people happy, it brings all of us closer and allows you to do anything."

Suddenly she opened her eyes again, serious, fixing intensely Larharl, with an expectant look.

"Laharl! Tell me, how do you feel!?"

The demon took some time to understand what she had just said. He blinked. Once. Twice. It seemed to him as if she wanted him to say something in particular, but he didn't know what, which was a bit awkward. He felt oddly vulnerable under her gaze, he didn't like that. Finally, after swallowing his share of the picnic, he decided to speak up.

"Me? The food's good so I feel great."

That was the only thing he could really think about.  
But that wasn't enough for the angel in front of him apparently, since she clenched her fists with determination.

"Nooo, that's not what I meant, look deeper inside! Look into your heart! How do you feel!?", she repeated.

"My heart?", he looked at his chest, confused, "What do you mean..?"

"How do you feel right now!?"

She had just repeated herself again...

"Like,", she started again, "Right now, I feel happy. Because I'm spending time with you, Laharl, a friend. And you are changing, you are learning what love is we both learn so much from each other! So I'm happy!"

That took him off guard. To be fairly honest, he didn't fully understand what she meant, but maybe, just a little, he felt the same. Or so he thought. He gulped, confused again.  
Somehow, he was determined to give Flonne a proper answer. So he followed her advice, and looked into himself.  
How was he feeling around her? Was that the question he had to ask himself?

"I'm... fine I guess? I-I mean... It's kinda nice here so..."

He paused, looking around him as if to prove his point. When his gaze crossed the Angel's one, he froze. She wanted to hear more. He didn't like that either.

"It's not so bad I guess..." he breathed, barely noticing he even talked.

The ocean-like eyes kept piercing his soul few second before closing in favor of a large bright smile.

"Laharl! I am so glad you feel this way!"

And then she giggled again, cheeks turning pink. She rubbed a single tear away from her eye, radiating pride, for some reason. Laharl kept looking all along, more puzzled than ever.

The edge of his tongue was burning, a little embarrassed, though he didn't feel like what he said was that much of a deal. He did mind talking about how he felt, sure, but he had succeeded to keep it as brief and concise as possible. Yet, here Flonne was, laughing and probably happier than he had ever seen her.

He couldn't get the grasp of it, which was bothering. But somehow, even he he thought he should have been annoyed, of felt like she was making fun of him, he found he was okay with seeing her like that, getting head over the heels for few words. It was... endearing.

Probably?

He felt like he hadn't been breathing right, so he inspired a long deep breath, and then it almost felt like the moment was over, except Flonne was still looking at him, looking like she could start giggling again any minute.

* * *

They stayed like that for quite some time, the sun had set by now, and the worst was that no matter how full Laharl was, it seemed to him as if the pile of food hadn't even been divided in half. How did she bring so many things with her? The Prinnies were nowhere to be seen too, they had wandered off some time ago and Laharl was far too stuffed to go look for them.

"Oh look Laharl! Shootings stars! I didn't know you had them here too! I heard that in the Human World, if you see one you have to make a wish, and it will come true!", she enthusiastically recited.

The demon was lying down, head supported by his hands, almost fully relaxed on the dumbly soft blanket Flonne had brought with her. She was standing next to him, still sitting, but he could feel the fluttery material of her dress tingling his ribs and arm when she moved. He found out he didn't mind that much the closeness.

Lazily, he gazed up to the sky. "Really? Well that's stupid."

He had expected her to pout, or maybe try to shake him, but she only smiled again.

"Aren't you going to wish to be the best Overlord?"

He snorted, eyes closing.

"What's the point of wishing something that is already going to happen?"

He opened them again, smirking at the stars.

"Well. I wish Flonne would stop being such a Love Freak.", he half-teased.

"No Laharl!", she gasped, "You musn't say your wish out loud or it won't happen!"

Was it really the only thing bothering her?

"Wait really?! Why didn't you say so before?", he answered. Now his wish was thrown to the dust...

"Does that mean you'll still be a Love Freak for all eternity? Man that's going to be annoying.", he sighed, more for the show than anything.

Flonne laughed.

"This way I will have all eternity to teach you about love!"

"Oh, c'mon.", was all he said.

  
"What did ya' wish for?"

"Can't tell!", she stuck her tongue at him. 

"Hey, I told you mine, it's only fair for you to share!"

"Noo! I want it to happen!", she stayed on her ground.

Laharl inwardly sighed at the one battle he knew he had lost before even starting it.

Eyes brought to the stars again, he watched the few comets pass by in silence, but upon contemplating it, yeah, maybe spending all eternity with Flonne wasn't _so_ bad after all.

Maybe one day he would learn, that Flonne's wish that day had been,

_"I wish for Laharl to fully accept love."_

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion: please play Disgaea. 
> 
> (I'll soon be back with more Persona 4 fics not that any person who would have clicked on this fic would be there for Persona lol) 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
